Transformers: Protoform Sigma
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Christmas is approaching and a stasis pod falls to Earth. When Blackwolf, Arcee, Optimus and Smokescreen discover it along with the Decepticons, they cause an energon storm to form, separating them. Blackwolf and Arcee are alone in the Rainforest to find their way out...little do they know something larger, stronger and far deadlier is hunting them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So Christmas is getting close, I thought I'd make a special for it! I've already made the plan for it, except I wanna try to make it chapters long, my original plan was to have a Twelve Days Til' Christmas, BUT, family and personal matters came up along with my finals. So, I may still make a little poem, idk. In this story, Nitalia and Centurion are not in this, Jack is still human, Optimus and Smokescreen are alive. Also, Megatron is Galvatron in this, but IDK if I'll involve him in this story. The Decepticons still have the Nemesis. THIS IS ALL A 5 CHAPTER ONE-SHOT. So disclaimer, I own nothing in this but Blackwolf.**

* * *

Something large entered Earth's atmosphere, a streak of flame following behind it. Connected to the shape was several crystals planted to whatever was at the center of the falling object.

The object's aim would soon lead it to fall in the middle of the Rainforest.

When it hit the Earth's surface, it left no crater, instead, surrounding the object, large, blue crystals began growing around it.

 **(Days Later, Omega Three, Nevada)**

The Autobots of Omega Three were all preparing for Christmas's arrival. Grimlock had brought a large tree to base. It was now decorated, covered with fake snow, large ornaments, and a few rolls of ribbon.

Smokescreen was out, Fowler had called about an unknown signal in South America and needed someone to investigate.

Optimus was hard at work on his computer terminal, the screen was covered by Cybertronian language as he was decoding the Iacon database.

Jack was working on his suit, making sure all the systems were functional and that nothing would malfunction. Miko and Raf were both racing each other on their video game. June was currently at the hospital, trying to finish her work so she could join them at base.

Ratchet sighed as he was still trying to perfect his adjustments to the ground bridge, but continued to only receive errors. Bumblebee was out on patrol with Bulkhead.

Grimlock was practicing in the training room; the sound of intense training faintly echoed from the other end of the base. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were working on maintenance to their ships at the top of the base.

Arcee was growling with frustration, she had recently gone on a recon mission that led her through a thick forest on a rainy day, meaning it was muddy all over the ground since the grass was dead or dying this time of the year.

Several areas of her body were covered in now dried dirt or dust, what she was frustrated about was that Jasper's waterline chose NOW to burst and take half of their water, and it was THEIR half.

Blackwolf sat next to her as she grumbled to herself atop the barrels he'd stacked to use as a chair.

"Cee it's really not that bad, you just need to wait for them to fix the waterline." he admitted that he found himself laughing from how dirty she was after came out of the forest.

He wasn't looking that good either, he hadn't cleaned for a few days or repaint his armor for several months, he was now looking gray instead of black.

"Not...a word." he gave up his attempt and sat quietly.

In all honesty, he wanted to get washed and repainted, to look his best currently. He had been planning something to do with Arcee for this Christmas. Giving her a gift would feel empty, in his opinion, he wanted to give her something to REMEMBER.

Suddenly, the comms began blinking on the command terminal, the bots present focused on the screen.

When Optimus opened their comms, there was no visual, only audio from the other side.

" _ **Smokescreen to base? Do you read?"**_ The rookie's voice came roughly from their side, static filled the silence.

"Go ahead Smokescreen." Optimus answered the rookie.

" _ **I've found the source of the signal; It seems to be some large stasis pot. It's branded with with a big, bad looking S."**_ Optimus's blue optics widened in shock.

"Just hang on, we're on our way." he ordered, closing the comms.

He turned to the sparkmate couple.

"Blackwolf, Arcee, you're both with me." they both nodded, standing up and following the Prime to the ground bridge.

Ratchet entered Smokescreen's coordinates, the green vortex popped open. The three bots ran through it to find the rookie and his discovery.

Once the bridge closed, Ratchet sighed.

"Primus help us all if that thing survived." Ratchet spoke loudly enough for the others present to hear.

 **(South American Rainforest)**

Once they were all secured and knew they had made it to the Rainforest, the three bots already saw Smokescreen standing next to this pod.

Optimus flew down to meet the rookie, Blackwolf activated his backside thrusters, held Arcee by the waist and flew them both down to follow the Prime.

Around the pod, there were large crystals of energon growing, there was a large cloud of electricity hovering above the pod's landing zone.

"Smokescreen, report." Optimus ordered.

"The pod must've fell from orbit with controlled thrusters, it didn't leave a crater. But what's weird is the amount of energon crystals growing around it." Blackwolf observed the energon, it didn't look normal.

He tried to grasp it, as soon as his digits touched the crystal, he jerked his servo back as it sent an electrical, stinging sensation through his arm. His optics widened.

"It's pure...raw, energon...but...that's almost rare." Arcee looked at it, the same questions forming in her mind.

There was a large, metal claw hanging out of the pod, it wasn't a normal Cybertronian.

"Perhaps it did expire..." Optimus wondered, Smokescreen was confused. Blackwolf saw the 'S' engraved into the pod and his optics widened.

"The dark tale of Shockwave's Predacon experiments." Optimus sighed, remembering the back story of this thing.

" _During the war, Shockwave discovered the Predacons' origin tale, it led him to experimenting, trying to engineer the perfect Predacon...a weapon of mass destruction, something that could devastate any army alone."_

" _While ingenious...it was a hopelessly dangerous plan. What Shockwave didn't plan on was it rebelling against the Decepticons...he had created a beast that tore their soldiers apart and didn't feel pain. The only one who managed to beat it was Megatron and Soundwave after dozens of their soldiers had fallen to this thing. They defeated it, and locked it away in a stasis pod, branding it with an 'S', for Shockwave...so if it was ever found, they would know it was the failed experiment."_

He let himself return to reality.

"I don't think Megatron could have predicted that it would end up on Earth." he sighed.

"The Predacons Magnus and Wheeljack destroyed? Along with Predaking...they would be a welcome sight compared to this thing." Blackwolf looked at Arcee and Smokescreen seriously.

Optimus looked at it further, when all of the sudden an missile landed next to them, the explosion startling them all.

"What?" Optimus backed away and turned around, looking for the source.

Another missile hit, this time it almost him them.

"Huh?!" Blackwolf's optics widened as a missile hit and blew them all on their backs. From above, they saw Starscream fly into view along with Dreadwing.

They landed, their weapons armed.

"The Decepticons claim that pod!" Optimus growled, he activated his battle mask and his blasters. Blackwolf had his blasters and his focus aimed towards Dreadwing, the two had unfinished business since the last time they fought.

Arcee stood with her Sparkmate, her blasters primed, but her target was instantly Starscream. Smokescreen stood next to Optimus with his blasters ready.

"This is unnecessary! It's spark has already extinguished! We were too late!" Optimus attempted to end this peacefully, they were losing time cause an energon storm was forming. The energon's electrical currents were mixing with the storm forming above the forest and would soon evolve into a deadly energon storm.

"Forgive me Optimus..." Starscream lowered his helm, before looking back up with an evil smirk. "...if I don't BUY THAT!" he fired a missile towards the Prime and Smokescreen, who weren't ready and were thrown onto their backs. The seeker fired another missile and caused several trees to fall atop Optimus and Smokescreen.

Arcee growled, switching to her blades and leaping at the seeker. He growled as he couldn't keep up with the two-wheeler.

Blackwolf deactivated his blasters and began charging at Dreadwing. The lieutenant began firing huge blasts of energy from his cannon towards the other Prime. Blackwolf kept dodging them, not slowing down in his charge.

When he reached Dreadwing, the con dropped his cannon and readied himself. The two were instantly locked in a battle of strength. Their servos were locked together as they tried to overpower each other.

Dreadwing had Blackwolf outmatched a bit in strength, the Prime was slowly being pushed back. He pushed with his metallic elbow and slammed it against the con's faceplate. Dreadwing winced in pain as Blackwolf used his strength to throw the con against the nearest tree.

Arcee roundhouse kicked the seeker across the faceplate, he grabbed his almost dislocated jaw piece, pushing it back into place. Her kicks were devastating and perfectly timed and placed. She used her blades to slash across his chest armor, leaving energon leaking gashes.

He growled in pain. He suddenly brought his knee up, it struck her in the gut, causing her to double over at the unexpected hit.

Blackwolf skidded back across the ground as Dreadwing punched him directly in the faceplate. The con sent several hits across his body. But all of the sudden, he sent another punch, but his servo was grabbed by the Prime. Blackwolf opened his optics now and they were a mix between gold and red.

He pulled his fist back, and powerfully uppercut Dreadwing, throwing the con back into the trees.

He looked over to see Starscream taking advantage of Arcee while she was winded.

She blocked his next attack, then used her free arm to strike against him. She left another gash in his armor, he growled in pain as he now grabbed her by the helm and threw her onto the ground. She tried to get up, but was stopped as he shoved her back down with his pede.

"Lights out, Autobot..." he smirked, before realizing he didn't hear Blackwolf and Dreadwing's fight.

"Beating someone who's not able to continue a fight may be customary within the Decepticons..." a strong servo grabbed the seeker roughly and lifted him off the ground.

The seeker received a devastating punch to his metal gut, he coughed. "It's simply, inexcusable behavior-" Blackwolf punched him again, Arcee looked up now to see that he had helped her. "In my book!" he threw Starscream far into the trees.

Blackwolf helped Arcee up, she smiled, glad he was here with her. Dreadwing aimed his cannon at them, he knew he couldn't take both of them, nor one in his state...then he looked at the raw energon; he remembered what happened if raw energon was exposed to fire, extreme temperatures, or...plasma.

He charged a huge blast and fired it directly at the energon near the pod. A huge explosion went off as the energon's explosion caused an energon storm to form and strike the area.

Dreadwing flew away before it was too late for him to escape.

A large force began pulling the Cybertronians viciously, it only pulled them this much due to their bodies being filled with energon, the storm was only natural on Cybertron; Earth's terrain wasn't affected by it really. They were all sent in several directions. Blackwolf and Arcee were blown away into the thicker part of the forest.

Optimus and Smokescreen were both carried away in the storm, Starscream screamed in fear as he was carried away...along with the pod.

The storm formed completely, electromagnetic waves surging across the forest along with powerful electrical strikes as a swirling torrent circled the forest.

 **(Hours later)**

"Optimus to Blackwolf! Do you read?!" nothing.

"Optimus to Arcee! Can you hear me?" all he got was static.

"Face it Optimus! With those waves, we're not gonna get a signal to Blackwolf or Arcee right now, and soon we're not gonna be much help unless we get repairs at base." Smokescreen sighed, several of his functions were offline.

Optimus knew the rookie was right, his jet-pack was barely online and he had to get himself and Smokescreen out of the storm so Ratchet could bridge them back. What he hated was being forced to leave two of his Autobots behind.

"Wherever you both are Blackwolf...Arcee...stay safe…-" his metal brows lowered and he became less sincere and more serious. "And watch your backs..."

 **(Deeper into the Rainforest)**

Blackwolf's optics slowly opened, he instantly remembered what had happened. He shot upward, instantly regretting it as he groaned, his entire body had felt better.

"Cee?" he asked, throwing the tree laying on him away.

"Blackwolf?" he heard in the distance. He stood up, moving slowly through the foggy brush.

He soon saw a dark shape in the fog, he had his blaster ready.

Then he looked closer as the fog around them calmed a bit, revealing Arcee, who held her blaster defensively; they both instantly sighed with relief as they deactivated their blasters.

He ran to her and held her close.

"Thank Primus you're okay." he sighed, she held just as strong.

"I'm just glad your safe as well." she responded as they separated.

Blackwolf opened his comms.

"Blackwolf to base..." nothing but static.

"Blast...the storm's blocking our communications." he growled, she didn't see the problem.

"Can't you just...fly us out of here?" she asked, he wondered the same, searching through his system functions.

He was mostly intact, but the one system he wanted to be online, his flight system, was offline.

"Can't...my jet thrusters and my t-cog are damaged, I can't transform." he sighed.

Arcee tried to transform, her t-cog wasn't working completely either.

"Frag...I can't change forms either..." she sighed.

"Well...we only have one choice if we wanna get back home...have ourselves repaired...and that's to reach the very upper edge of the storm where we're out of it's range...so we can call base." she agreed with his plan.

"Well...Wolf Prime...lead the way." she smirked, following her sparkmate into the forest.

Neither of the two knew what awaited them in the Rainforest.

* * *

 **So here's the beginning of the Christmas Special! I'm kinda glad I finished chapter 1, cause I struggled to make it...for some reason. I'll see you all tomorrow probably.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanted, for this story, to have a new effect of mystery. A sense of the unknown as no one knows what this mysterious Predacon is or what it looks like, bar Optimus and Blackwolf and Ratchet. Optimus and Ratchet, it makes sense for them to know what it looks like or what it is. Blackwolf however, was around when it was made, IN THIS one-shot. So remember this, Blackwolf and Arcee are both trying to get out. Starscream is still in this, but he's MIA...for now.**

* * *

 **(Omega Three)**

Optimus slowly walked out of the med-bay, he was feeling, and looking, much better than when he arrived to base with Smokescreen, who had already been repaired.

Ultra Magnus looked over the map of the Rainforest, trying to pick up a signal from their lost allies; the storm's electromagnetic waves were still blocking their trackers.

Ratchet was preparing to help his friend to go out with him and search from their comrades. Ultra Magnus looked up at them as he closed the map. Smokescreen and Optimus were both waiting at the ground bridge for Ratchet; Raf awaited to activate the bridge.

"I still think we should hold off the rescue mission and form an attack plan...the Decepticons have lose only one of their soldiers...we've lost two, it would be wise to strike NOW when our ranks have thinned in size." Optimus was about to speak, but Ratchet jumped up, not finished packing his supplies.

"I'll remember that Ultra Magnus…-" he huffed before latching his pack onto his back, then pointing at the old commander. "-Next time YOU'RE stuck in an energon storm." he answered the commander's suggestion coldly.

"Grimlock." Optimus got the titan's attention.

"Be on standby...we will most assuredly need your aid out there..." Grimlock nodded. The bridge opened, the three bots ran through the bridge and off to find their missing comrades.

 **(Deeper into the Rainforest)**

Starscream awoke, his red optics widened as he remembered what had happened. The pod, the Autobots...Dreadwing…

He growled, when he returned, he would make sure Galvatron heard about Dreadwing abandoning him with the pod.

He got up, he was damaged, there were several energon leaking wounds, he needed to get out of this forest. He tried to transform, only to hear his t-cog wheeze and fail. His t-cog was damaged, terrific...that was all he needed, no way to fly out, he would have to find his way out.

He began walking, this particular part of the forest was dark, he knew it wasn't late in the day, it was just the amount of fog and the trees blocking the sun.

He didn't know how the Autobots did anything by walking or running the whole time, flight makes everything so simple.

He jumped when he thought he heard something moving through the brush. He looked back, but he saw nothing there.

He kept walking, until he saw a familiar shape in his view. When he got close enough, he saw the thing they came for: the pod. When the seeker approached the pod, he attempted to use the keypad, but nothing changed. He observed the stasis pod, until he lifted it open; the pod was empty!

He gasped, jumping back, where was the protoform?

A large shadow grew around the seeker, his optics widened. He slowly turned around, fear overloading his mind as he was clueless to what was behind him.

When his optics laid upon the figure, his optics exploded open in fear.

A loud growl could be heard as the figure rose higher above the lose seeker.

" **AAAAHHHHHHHH!"** the seeker's cry could be heard across the Rainforest.

On the other side of the forest, Blackwolf and Arcee came to a dead stop as the blood, or, energon curdling cry of pain sounded across the Rainforest.

"What the frag was that?!" Arcee asked, her blasters charged.

"I don't know…but something tells me we don't wanna find out." he kept his battle mask on, his visor scanned through the forest, only seeing wildlife.

"Simple recon...my aft...remind me to say NO, next time Smokescreen's on recon and needs assistance." she sighed, he only laughed.

"Just like how you said to tell the others you weren't at base whenever Ratchet goes on his science scavenges?" he chuckled.

"Exactly like that." she smirked, only leading him to laugh heavily again.

"So...I wonder if Optimus and Smokescreen made it out...or...if they're lost like we are." he broke the quick silence.

"Those two? They'll be fine…Optimus was probably able to fly them out." she commented.

He took a minute before he looked back, his face shield sliding back into it's compartment, his visor still down.

"You know what I just realized, Cee?" he asked her, she shook her helm, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Look at your armor." he smirked. She looked down, gasping as she realized all the dirt covering her armor was now gone, sure there were still scrapes and damaged areas on her, but other than that, she was cleaned off.

"Whaaa?" she was confused. He already knew the answer.

"It must have rained while we were out." his paint was a bit more worn than before they arrived in the Rainforest.

The only problem with her, was that the motorcycle that she changed into, it's paint didn't do too well in the rain and was now more gray-ish than blue.

"I feel better...but I'll feel A LOT, better when we get back to base and I can hopefully, properly clean myself." she chuckled, he agreed.

"Same here...I'm gonna have to finally clean my armor." he agreed, looking at his scratched and dull armor.

"Maybe…I don't know...if you're in the mood..." she trailed off a bit.

"Yes…?" he awaited her to finish.

"We could...share a shower?" she asked innocently, he absolutely loved this about her. Since they were sparkmates, she could talk to him normally, or she was nervous at certain times, it always confused him that THIS was still the same Arcee; but he got past that feeling and now it only made the relationship between them grow stronger.

"Well...if you don't mind..." he chuckled, she lightly blushed, an electric blue appeared on her metal cheeks.

After an hour of silent walking, they began growing nervous, the factor of the unknown only causing their imaginations to make up threats where they couldn't see it.

Blackwolf's optics exploded open, he focused on something above them.

"Starscream-!" she already had her blasters ready.

"Where?!" he slowly pushed her right blaster down, in a calm manner.

He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry..." he pointed to the tree, a metal arm was hanging in the tree; one of Starscream's arms, "He's...been disarmed." he joked.

"To say the least." she growled, before a grin grew on both their faces.

In a matter of seconds they both began laughing heavily, the stupid joke he had just made was dumb enough that it was funny to them.

When they were finished laughing, a silence filled the air, he just realized something...what did this to Starscream?

He realized something...the Predacon...Protoform S...or Sigma…

"Cee…!" he whispered, she didn't hear him.

"Arcee!" he spoke a bit louder, she turned to look at him now, she didn't know why he was acting like this all of the sudden.

"Stay low!" he ordered, grabbing her a bit roughly to get her down.

"What's got you spooked?!" she asked seriously.

"Protoform Sigma...it wasn't just a beast...it was a hunter..." he gave her a second to think.

"To put fear in the sparks of his...prey...he would use the limbs of his former prey...hang them as warnings...fear tactics. Cee…! We're in HIS playground!" her optics widened, a wave of fear overcame her.

"What does that make us?" she asked, hints of fear in her voice.

"Prey..." he instantly reactivated his visor, rapidly searching their surroundings.

"Stay right in front of me! Do not, I repeat, DO NOT! Leave. My. Sight." he was dead serious, he had one blaster out, his other servo had it's knuckle claw extended.

"So… Honey...is there anything else I should know about this, Protoform Sigma?" she looked back at him, he didn't stop to look at her, but he opened his mouth to talk.

"Well...from what I remember...he learns-" he used his clawed servo and snapped similar to how humans do, "quick. If he doesn't take his prey down the first time, he'll adjust his strategy to how you fight..." she had a shiver crawl up her metal spine.

"And...is there a way to beat it…or...survive?" she asked, he sighed.

"No…the only ones to beat were Megatron and Soundwave…but even they struggled to beat it… Neither of us are ready...piece of advice. If it's just you and Sigma...don't engage...hide and pray it doesn't find you." he sighed.

"In all honesty...I guess I do owe it to Megatron for something. I never mentioned this...but I've faced Sigma before...The way I fought him was that I set up traps...used guerrilla tactics against him…but in the end, he almost killed me...if not for Megatron and Soundwave arriving...those two saved my aft that day." she was shocked...nor did she ever think in one million megacycles would she ever be thankful towards Megatron.

Before she could add anything to that, they came to a dead stop. A large wall of rock formations stood in their way.

"We can't stop...not here…" he looked up, seeing that there was more forest past the rock wall.

"Well...we'd best start climbing...we're close to the edge of the storm...but we'll never reach it if we don't get past this point." she nodded, agreeing with him.

"Well...only if you think you can keep up?" she joked mischievously, he only shook his helm.

"Looks we're about to find out." he sighed.

"Oh and...optics are up here." she spoke before they began climbing.

As they were climbing, she began going ahead of him, he huffed as he stopped a brief second to get some energy back in his arms. At this point, they were very far off the ground, an unprepared fall would seriously injure either one of them.

She didn't see where she reached her pede, when it found a rock to use as an anchor, she used it to push herself up; what she didn't expect was the rock to fall under the pressure of her using it as a jump point.

The rocks fell, Blackwolf looked up for one second, only to get a rock bashed into his helm. In a daze, her lost focus and went limp for a second, his grip on the rocks slipped and he fell back.

"Blackwolf!" she gasped, leaping down after him, she grabbed him by the servo and grabbed a rock to hang from. She groaned as her arms were strained to keep herself and him from falling.

When his mind returned, he gasped and instantly growled, he drew one of his swords, driving it into the rock wall. He sighed, angry at himself for losing focus and almost taking Arcee down with him.

"I-I'm alright Cee." he sighed, she was overcome with relief, just glad he was okay.

"You know you're a lot heavier than you act." she chuckled as they began climbing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he looked confused, jokingly.

"The way you swing your swords, the way you fight, the weight of your body doesn't do it justice." he sighed, agreeing.

When they reached the top, he was panting from the climbing, but what he didn't expect was her to gasp, nearly screaming, in fear from the sound of it.

He quickly got up and when he saw what she did, he didn't blame her for making such a high pitched gasp/scream.

Laying in a trail of energon were parts of Starscream. A wing, three of his digits, a leg and pede; they all led to the rest of Starscream laying in stasis lock.

"He's gone into stasis lock! There's no way the explosion did this!" she was scared, for once in her life since she was protecting Jack from Airachnid, was afraid.

"Definitely not… and from the looks of it...this was recent...no...this was the work of Protoform Sigma..." they could have sworn that an audible growl came from the brush behind them.

They turned back, nearly jumping back, seeing a huge shape step from the shadowy trees and flora. It was a metal titan…it had four long, clawed pedes along with a spiked tail in the back. It had several spiny spikes along it's back along with a damaged pair of wings.

What was more menacing about it was the fact that this thing had two metal dragon heads, both had terrifying orange optics. Both it's heads focused on the two of them.

"Scrap..." Blackwolf growled, it began advancing towards them. He quickly pushed her behind him; but that didn't stop Sigma from using his large tail to throw Blackwolf into a large boulder, nearly disabling Blackwolf.

Arcee growled, firing rapid volleys of energon blasts at the Predacon; all it seemed to do was tick it off. But it didn't seem to care about her.

It slowly approached Blackwolf, she pressed the blasts, trying to distract it; it didn't stop. When it was standing right in front of the Prime, she activated her blades and charged it. Sigma didn't even turn, using his tail to throw Arcee far onto her back.

It's left head leaned in and pressed it's large teeth down into Blackwolf's shoulder. He growled in pain as the razor sharp, metal teeth slowly tore through his armor.

The right head spoke.

"I remember you...Wolf...I always get my prey..." the other head bit down harder.

"GAAAAHH!" he roared as the beast seemed to chuckle.

"BLACKWOLF!" she screamed, knowing she was useless in this situation.

Suddenly, from above, a large volley of energon blasts struck it's back. It's right head looked up to see a flying Cybertronian along with two more running to follow.

Optimus roared as he drew the Star Saber. "Stay away from my family!" he unleashed a wave of energy, the Predacon almost fell back from it. It's head pulled away, but tore a piece of Blackwolf's shoulder armor with it, leaving the Prime groaning in pain.

Optimus, Ratchet and Smokescreen were unprepared for Sigma to charge them, one head grabbed Smokescreen by the arm and threw him into several trees, the other did the same to Ratchet. Sigma used his tail to send Optimus onto his back.

It stood over Optimus as both mouths opened to rip into the Prime.

Out of nowhere, a deafening, metallic roar filled the sound barrier. A metal t-rex grabbed Sigma by his left head and threw the Predacon into the nearest wall. When Sigma regained focus, a huge metal tail slammed him back into the rock wall.

Grimlock growled as the ground bridge closed. Arcee was filled with the overtaking sensation of 'The cavalry's arrived'.

Sigma regained focus as he and Grimlock both faced each other, a titanic fight was about to occur between the Dinobot and the Predacon.

* * *

 **So! SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED IN ONE CHAPTER! In all honesty, I didn't think I'd get it posted in time before I had to go to my grandparents' house til Christmas Eve, I may or may not have two more chapters, there's really not much left to put into this story. So I'll see you all in a couple days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So there was a bit of a delay for this chapter, but I've been pretty busy irl, can't explain it really, so last chapter, Protoform sigma was revealed, big scary two headed dragon who remembers Blackwolf. Now it's Predacon vs. Dinobot, plus three Autobots. Now, if it dawns on anyone, this story IS inspired by an episode of Beast Wars, the episode is called 'Bad Spark', I just wanted to use the theme and feeling of the unknown for this.**

* * *

Grimlock and Sigma roared, the sound was thunderous, the very ground shook from the sound waves of their primal roars. The two locked eyes, slowly circling each other, focusing on each others movements.

With a quick roar, Grimlock charged at Sigma, the Predacon growled and did the same, his two horned heads pointing forward. As they approached each other, Grimlock growled and began blasting fire to blind Sigma's field of vision.

The Predacon growled as the fire burned his faceplates, he backed away as he couldn't see past the flames. When the fire began to clear, Grimlock charged through the smoke and bit down on one of his heads, roughly shoving and pushing the Predacon to and fro, into trees, rocks, whatever was available to throw the Predacon into.

Optimus and Smokescreen began firing rapid blasts of energy at the Predacon whenever there was an opening and Grimlock wasn't in the way. Arcee was at the currently unconscious Blackwolf's side; Ratchet ran to her and the downed Prime.

Ratchet looked back at the violent battle happening behind them; Grimlock was in trouble as Sigma used his other head to begin biting Grimlock's neck or whatever was in his range. He brought up his long, sharp claws and began dragging them down Grimlock's sides, leaving several energon leaking gashes.

Grimlock roared in pain, losing his crushing grip on the Predacon's neck, Sigma now took the chance to begin rapidly clawing the Dinobot.

"Go! I'll look after him! Help Grimlock!" he ordered her. She sighed and activated her blasters. She ran to help Optimus and Smokescreen with blasting the Predacon while Grimlock kept him occupied.

Suddenly, the Predacon used his claw to leave a large gash on Grimlock's helm. The Dinobot roared before Sigma shoved him to the ground. Smokescreen and Arcee were shocked to see Sigma's wounds and body begin rapidly healing itself.

The once rapidly leaking wounds and gashes Grimlock had inflicted were sealing up; it made sense now why the Cons had made him to 'destroy armies'; he could heal rapidly.

Optimus growled, drawing the star saber and charged the Predacon. He leaped at Sigma and drove the sword into his back. Sigma roared in pain, before one head went back and threw the Prime off before pulling the sword from his torso. The blade fell to the ground as the new wound began healing again.

Optimus then saw that they were close to a cliff, they could use it. He activated his energon infused mini-gun and began firing at the Predacon. Sigma growled as the shots hit so quickly he couldn't keep up with them, he started slowly backing away as he couldn't see.

Smokescreen started shooting to aid the Prime, Arcee fell in line as well as they began shooting, hoping to throw the Predacon off the cliff. When Sigma's pedes grazed the edge of the cliff.

Grimlock changed to his normal form, he activated his energon-shield and slammed it into the Predacon's faceplate. Sigma fell back and off the cliff. They all, including Ratchet, looked over the edge, the downed Predacon seemed motionless...until sigma instantly flipped back over, onto his claws.

He suddenly began shifting, the two dragon heads moved around and the Predacon's whole body flipped around. It stopped when a new helm formed, Sigma had two menacingly curved optics, a pointed helm with two large spikes on the top of it. His large spikes pointed up on his back. His tails were connected to his back. He was as tall as Grimlock was. But what was scary was that his arms and servos were the Predacon's dragon heads.

He laughed as they were all shocked to see him just transform like it was normal for the Predacon.

He used the teeth of his dragon heads to begin climbing the rocks with ease, they didn't know how to stop it.

"It's unstoppable!" Arcee was astonished how this thing kept adapting to them.

"Your efforts: futile! I rise again!" his deep voice growled as he climbed closer.

Suddenly, a new figure stepped next to the line of Autobots: Blackwolf. He was damaged and beaten up; his spear was drawn and had a yellow glow coming from the laser port, a viscous sneer on his faceplate.

"Well then...allow me to further the fall!" Blackwolf knew the one weakness...destroy the spark.

He leaped off the cliff, spear aimed at Sigma; the Predacon's optics widened as he saw the Prime's spear aimed for his chest.

Blackwolf slammed into the Predacon, his spear pierced the armor, the blades went straight through the spark; he began firing his burning laser into the spark. The blast burned through the armor until there was a hallow hole in the Predacon's chest.

Sigma's orange optics became dull until they were only hallow voids. Blackwolf stood up, pulling his spear from the Predacon's chest.

They were all shocked, in a matter of seconds, Blackwolf had just killed a Cybertronian who was supposed to be indestructible. Mostly Arcee who had just watched HER sparkmate, kill the unbeatable; he did the impossible...then again, he always seemed to do that.

Blackwolf looked up, his flight system was still damaged, he sighed before laughing.

"Uhhh...a little help?" he called, Optimus flew down to help him.

 **(Omega Three)**

The base had calmed down a lot more after they brought Blackwolf and Arcee home; knowing that Sigma was gone lifted a weight off their shoulders.

The water had returned to base, Arcee couldn't wait to finally wash off her armor properly. While she awaited Blackwolf, he was secretly planning something to do for her. He had a day to prepare something. He sat on the edge of their berth as she was waiting for him.

" _C'mon mind! What should I do...giving her a physical gift doesn't seem right...I have to give her something to remember."_ there was only a few people present who knew Earth that well.

He walked out of their quarters and into the command center, towards the humans' raised area. Jack was out currently with June to have their own Christmas eve celebration before they came back tomorrow. Miko was playing video games while Raf was doing work on his computer.

"Hey uhh...Raf?" the youngest human turned to look at him.

"What's up?" he looked up to the Prime.

"Listen...don't let Arcee hear...but I'm trying to plan something to do for her...but I don't know enough about Earth to plan anything." Raf nodded, but didn't know what he wanted.

"So...what do you wanna...look for her?" Raf was curious.

Blackwolf sighed, giving it one last thought before speaking.

"Something...she'll remember." Raf gave it some thought before an idea appeared in his mind.

He began typing something on the computer, he pulled up a picture of a dark sky filled with vibrant, bright lights.

"What is that? Blackwolf was trapped in the lights and their alluring beauty.

"They're usually called the Northern Lights, there's a ton of science behind them, but I'll spare you the details, they're usually seen in parts of Canada and all of Alaska. Maybe that's what you're looking for?" Raf asked him, looking back at the Prime who seemed satisfied.

"I like it...where's an area where me and Arcee wouldn't...be spotted?" he asked the human.

"Here!" Raf began typing, until Blackwolf received an alert on his holo-tool.

"I just sent some to you, that area should be perfect." the young man smiled, the Prime smiled in return.

"Thank you Rafael." he walked off to join Arcee for a shower finally.

He didn't notice Miko hovering above him, while he was now seventeen, she was nineteen and the years had done her well since they met when she was fourteen and he was twelve. Her features had matured, her body had changed much and with it, her personality. She was still the hyper girl she always was, but she had shocked everyone lately.

She had taken a huge interest in history, always maintaining her grade now. It also shocked them that she had voluntarily joined the track team, one of the quickest runners too.

In all honesty, Raf had changed quite a bit as well; he remained the innocent genius as he always was, except he had grown at least a foot taller or even more, Bumblebee had convinced him that going to the gym s bit would help him with bullies in school; help it did. He still dressed nicely and had the same spiked up hair from when he was twelve.

She had a warm smile on her face as she hovered above Raf. He had an uncertain feeling about her smile.

"That was really sweet Raf." he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He had a minor attraction towards her since he was sixteen, but he knew he didn't have a chance with her.

"It was just a friendly thing to do." he hid his feelings with a friendly smile.

"Mmmhmm..." she trailed off as she walked back to the couch, he looked back at her before returning his attention to the computer.

 **(Christmas Day, Omega Three)**

Blackwolf had Ratchet punch in Raf's coordinates to the location he planned to take Arcee. He was currently in one of the rooms in the back of the base. A laser ran up and down his body, his paint seemed to restore to it's old look. His dark, jet black, the golden elite guard stripes, and his gray wolf insignia.

When he stepped out of the room, he was glowing with a restoring area around him. Jack and June had recently arrived at base, Fowler too. The humans were preparing to open their gifts as well as celebrate the fantastic year they had together.

He smiled as he overlooked his family; Optimus was enjoying his conversation with June and Fowler, Grimlock and Bulkhead were playing Lob ball, Jack, Miko, Raf, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were laughing together and telling several hilarious stories to each other; even Ratchet had a smile on his faceplate as he conversed with Optimus.

"Hey you." a mischievous voice softly alerted him. He looked back at Arcee, who he did a double take if his optics served him well.

" _Primus!"_ he THOUGHT he spoke to himself, but with her so close, their spark bond allowed them to share their internal speech.

" _Something...wrong?"_ she smirked. She was angelic to his optics, her chipped and faded, midnight blue paint had been restored; her pink and jet black paint was back, but yet it was far more vibrant than before. It was true that she had used paint containing a higher ratio of depth and glow, making her look more gorgeous than usual to his optics.

" _Of course not...hey listen...mind...coming with me somewhere?"_ he asked.

" _Where are we going?"_ she asked, he smirked a bit.

" _Well...it's kind of a...surpprise."_ she smiled.

" _Aww! I'm excited to see this."_ she was curious on what he was planning.

He led her to the ground bridge and opened it, the coordinated were already set. When the vortex opened, he kindly allowed her to go first, but he quickly jogged forward to cover her optics with his servos.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"The surprise..." he whispered deeply next to her helm, sending a chill up her metal spine.

Ratchet walked over and closed the ground bridge behind the sparkmate couple and began typing in coordinates for the space bridge.

The humans began opening all their gifts, Miko got some Japanese candy from home along a few action movies she had been wanting to see. Jack had already gotten his gifts from his mother along with her.

Raf opened his gift and revealed a new game console to replace their old one here at base.

Ratchet gestured for everyone to focus on him.

"Everyone...we as a family have been through much...I don't know much about this human holiday, but gift giving and receiving seems to be a part of it, so, for my oldest friend, I have a gift I've been arranging for the past few months from Cybertron." Optimus looked confused.

He opened the space bridge. Out of the bridge stepped a familiar femme; someone especially familiar to Optimus.

"Elita One?" he asked, his sparkmate stepped forward, smiling warmly as a small tear rolled down her metal cheek; it had been two years since they were reunited and last saw each other.

No words were exchanged between the two; he only surprised them all, including Elita, when he suddenly pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They all clapped happily for the old Prime and his sparkmate.

Miko stepped close to Raf; she had read some of his journal entries, she was shocked to find out that the boy had a 'small' crush on her. She smirked as she hid something behind her back as she approached the boy...practically man.

"Hey Raf..." he looked up, seeing her and spotted her raise a strangely familiar plant above them.

"Uhmmmm...isn't that a mistletoe?" he asked, before she leaned in.

"Mmmmhmmm." she chuckled before leaning closer and pressing her full lips against his own, his eyes widened in shock as his mind went blank; never before had he ever experienced such an incredible sensation; after a solid minute she pulled away and looked gorgeously into his eyes. He was speechless, a kiss from the girl he liked, also his first kiss, his cheeks lit up bright red and his eyes looked off into space.

It was a true Autobot Christmas.

 **(Alaska)**

"Okay...open your optics!" he chuckled; she opened her gorgeous optics and they were instantly astonished. In front of them was a masterpiece of vibrant rays of neon lights soaring in different patterns and directions. It had been a long time since she had seen something so beautiful.

Blackwolf smiled, seeing her optics light up in joy and amazement; but he wasn't watching the lights as much as she was...but his lovely sparkmate.

She didn't know Earth had such a sight to behold, the only thing that equaled this was the crystal gardens of Cybertron, long since destroyed in the war.

"Blackwolf...I...I don't know what to even say...it's incredible..." she smiled warmly, feeling her pedes plant softly in the snow below them.

A stray energon tear rolled down her cheek, confusing him.

"Cee? Is something wrong?" he was concerned, she just chuckled and shook her helm.

"No...it's wonderful...it's just that..." she trailed off.

"It's so beautiful." she sighed, he pulled her in for a warm hug. She closed her optics as she relaxed into his hug, feeling only warmth and protection within his powerful, yet gentle arms. After a few minutes of this, they separated and focused back on the lights.

When she spotted the woods below, an idea formed in her mind. She smirked, a mischievous look in her optics.

"See ya' at the bottom!" she chuckle as she slid down the snow covered hillside, he was still shocked that she had just done that. She ran into the forest, the trees thick and barely contained any gaps.

He slowly stepped through the large trees, his optics struggled to locate his sparkmate. When he began getting a bit worried, a dark figure hung upside down from the tree in front of him, he only saw her blue optics before he felt Arcee suddenly kiss him; what he couldn't see was that she was hanging upside down and kissing him.

He reached up to grab her torso, playfully pulling her into the snow atop him. They both laughed playfully as the rolled around together in the snow til it ended up where they were both laying on their sides; their optics locked with each other.

He leaned down and pressed his helm against hers.

"I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too." she responded. They both leaned in and pressed their lips together, letting their fiery passion for each other bond yet again in this beautiful moment where they laid together under the dark, starry sky and the Northern Lights.

* * *

 **I AM FINISHED! Jeez I took too long to make this chapter, ugh, I meant to do this on Christmas day but with all the stuff I had going on, there was NO way that was gonna happen. So I guess I'll make it as a New Years gift lol. But seriously everyone, I have to say...despite everything that's happened in 2016, the good, the bad, the amazing, the terrifying; I'm grateful for everyone who supports what I write. I hope to make 2017 even better or just as great as this year was. Next time you guys see me post anything, it'll be 2017. But anyway, Happy New Years everyone!**


End file.
